Over And Over Again
by chickenbutt301
Summary: There were so many things he wanted to retort back at them. To prove them wrong.Regardless of the accusing assumptions. All that mattered was their love. Together-in love. It was the strongest thing they had against anyone. Oneshot SasuXSaku


Helloooo everyone! First off, I'm soo sorry I haven't updated in basically almost a year! But i'm alive :D I had been really busy the past few months due to college apps and school finals but everythings done and now i'm just cruisin hehe. For those of you who follow my story '21 Letters', thank you so much for the tabs you keep on it and the support! I promise I'll have the next chapter out very soon! So this is a one shot that I wrote up in an hour during my physics class today for Valentine's Day! It's SasukeXSakura this time. My first time writing this couple though I've read many stories that focused on this pairing. So I hope you all enjoy it and comment!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Over And Over Again<strong>_

one-shot SakuXSasu

occasion for:

Valentine's Day

* * *

><p>Everyone would just laugh.<p>

Look at him disapprovingly

Say he wasn't good enough for her.

And that very well just might be true. He didn't deserve the love she showed him every day.

He had taken on the attitude of dreading every time he spent time with his friends.

Because all they assumed was that he didn't know anything about her. Never asked her anything.

They would sit around, joking and teasing him.

"You don't even know her favorite food!"

"What about her favorite color?"

"Morning routine?"

"Her habits?"

And when he remained silent, they would all just nod their heads.

"You don't spend enough time with her Sasuke! Why are you always with us?"

There were so many things he wanted to retort back at them. To prove them wrong.

His girlfriend of three years absolutely loved the spicy Japanese-style curry that Sasuke traveled on foot three miles to get just for her.

Potatoes. Carrots. And lots of them.

But no onions.

And chicken. Never beef.

Her favorite color was yellow. Not pastel bunny yellow. Not warm golden yellow. But blindingly bright pure yellow.

Like the color of the obnoxiously bright daffodils he had given her for Valentine's Day two years ago.

He had learned the first year with her that traditional red roses were not the way to go. Because she wanted 'happy not sultry.'

And every weekday morning at precisely six a.m., she would open her bright emerald eyes, sleep-hazed and loving to kiss him on the nose-laughing when he scrunched up at the ticklish feeling.

She'd yawn widely and press herself against his warm embrace before attempting to slip out of the covers, murmuring words of affection when he would tighten his grip around her waist. When finally allowing her to slip from his grasp, he'd turn his face into her pillow, inhaling deeply the scent of her light citrus and mangoes shampoo.

After one day of disastrous shopping, Sasuke had shoved a new bottle of a nicely-scented shampoo under her nose, mumbling something like 'just stop crying.' But she knew what he meant and had proceeded to jump on top of him, smothering his face with butterfly kisses as he felt the tips of the grass beneath him tickle his neck, smell (and taste) the slightly sweet lips of his girlfriend, and feel the warmth of her torso pressed against his as he pulled her closer to him.

Once hearing the bathroom door click shut, Sasuke would then drift off for approximately fifteen minutes before his little pink-haired vixen appeared from the bathroom, steam floating around, hair dripping, wrapped in only a small fluffy pink towel as she would then sit on the edge of the bed, back facing him while she applied lotion to her legs (her favorite brand of Soft Skin-'formulated for dry skin of ninjas').

And as she carried out this task, Sasuke would quietly prop himself up and proceed to run chakra enhanced fingers through her soft pink tresses to dry her hair faster, occasionally inhaling the scent of mangoes mixed with something she had once called 'aloe vera' as she would turn her head afterwards to mold their lips together-meant only for a quick kiss until he would pull her down on top of him and begin to kiss her senseless til their chests heaved with much needed air; placing a hand over his larger one whenever he attempted to pull away the small towel that separated her from his bare chest.

Her light laugh would ring out as she would slip away with a light blush dusting her cheeks, saying teasingly,

"Sasuke-kun, we'll make wild hot passionate love later." Winking at him, she'd watch a smirk form on his face.

"I'll hold you to that."

And then he'd watch her step into her black slacks first before clipping on her favorite dark green lace bra (in all means of conserving modesty, facing away from him of course) and pulling a green (or red…or pink…or _some_ color) blouse over her head-arms first and then head.

Clipping up her pink tresses with a small black clip, Sakura would disappear into the bathroom, reappearing minutes later with a light coat of mascara and eyeliner on before approaching her boyfriend's side of the bed, leaning down to give him a long warm kiss before pecking two lighter ones afterwards, humming in appreciation when she would feel Sasuke's large warm hands cup her face, stroking his thumb on the underside of her eye.

And when they would pull apart, Sasuke would smirk up into her flushed face.

"Work hard _Sa-ku-ra_", he'd murmur, chuckling when she'd swat his shoulder, turning and exiting- but not before catching her embarrassed smile.

And when she was gone, he'd fall asleep to the picture of her flushed smiling face in his mind.

But he didn't just like the things she did.

He _loved_ them.

He loved the way her brow furrowed when she was frustrated.

The way she bit her lip when she was nervous until he would have to gently tug her lip free, replacing her teeth with his own lips instead.

The way she used her foot to dance out the moves of her favorite songs when her hands were occupied.

The way she would count softly into his chest at night whenever there was a thunderstorm.

The way she would pull her hair up with a senbon idly, eyes never leaving the pages of her textbook even once during this process.

The way she smiled at him whenever, on some occasions, he would murmur into her ear lowly that he loved her.

And she was all for him.

It didn't matter that he'd come back with sore blisters on his feet after the trek to get her favorite food.

It didn't matter that he'd been stung by seven bees while picking the daffodils in the forest (which, when Sakura asked, Sasuke had mumbled something about needles), as the sun beat down on his back.

It didn't matter that she'd shake the bed with her 'happy feet'.

It didn't matter that she'd kick in her sleep during thunderstorms (in which Sasuke would wake up with bruises marring his legs.)

It all didn't matter.

Because it was so _so_ worth it to see her flash her heart warming smile. To see her eyes open in peace after a thunderous night. To see her grin triumphantly after finally understanding a difficult concept ( even refusing to let Sasuke help her, pushing her foot against his shoulder when he attempted to crawl over to her from the end of the bed). To see the look she gave him after every breathless kiss.

_She _was worth every _millisecond_ of his life and he didn't want to spend one single day without her.

And his group would all just tease him, assuming he didn't know her merely because he didn't share everything about his girlfriend to them.

But truth was-

She was his. And his only.

His to wake up to every morning, to kiss and hug, to protect, to bicker, to laugh with, to love.

And he had no intention of giving anybody the chance to learn her.

But in order to not sadden his lover, he would go out to lunch with the group.

Just for her. So she wouldn't worry.

But according to his friends, he didn't know anything about her, right?

No matter the teasings, though.

He would never let her go.

And as the 14th of February dawned, Sasuke woke up to his pink-haired girlfriend as he trailed light fingers over her bare arm, admiring the soft glow of the morning light that touched her skin.

Beautiful emerald opened and creased in a beaming 100 watt smile.

"Morning Sasuke-kun". Groggy, slightly husky voice whispered.

And said-man merely buried his head into the curve of her soft neck, showering thousands of wet, open-mouthed kisses all over her.

"I love you Sakura." He murmured shyly before capturing her lips with his own…

…And this was his moment of bliss. Of indulgence.

Not giving her any spare moments, he captured her lips again and again, and with it, her love.

"I…lo-..love you…suke..Sas…" She whispered breathlessly between kisses.

.

.

Though not many could see through his cool façade…

.

.

She could.

And she loved him

As he loved her

Over

And

Over

Again.

* * *

><p>And there we go!<p>

Something short to kick off Valentine's Day. For those of you who have a special someone, I hope you have an amazingly wonderful day with him/her. If not, I'll be your Valentine for this special day! For all of my readers and reviewers, thank you for all of the support and love!

Till Next time, Happy Valentine's Day!

-chicken


End file.
